1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a semiconductor element and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In current manufacturing process of a light emitting diode (LED) structure, first of all, an epitaxial structure is formed on a growth substrate. The epitaxial structure includes a first-type semiconductor layer, a light emitting layer and a second-type semiconductor layer sequentially formed on the growth substrate. Subsequently, a permanent substrate or a temporary substrate is bonded on the second-type semiconductor layer to form the LED structure or a LED structure to be transferred. In general, the growth substrate mainly uses a sapphire substrate, which has a coefficient of thermal expansion very different from a coefficient of thermal expansion of the permanent substrate or the temporary substrate. Therefore, when the epitaxial structure is transferred from the growth substrate onto the permanent substrate or the temporary substrate, a shift phenomenon may occur under an influence of the thermal stress to affect an alignment precision of the product or the device.